Kurayami ga kenen sa reru koto o imi suru
by 07-Ghostlover666
Summary: Not really following the storyline. The 07-Ghost story kinda told from a different point of view. I can't really write a summary, it might ruin the story, so read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beware everyone might be a little OOC in this story. Akira is mine, so please don't use her. If you want to, please tell me, or get my permission.**

'A beauty by all rights.' Was what everyone said about Akira and Ayanami. They never understood why, though. Akira frowned, walking down the long hallways, in the middle of the night. She was pulled from her thoughts when something crashed into her, hard. She glared, looking at scared, and wide, green and hazel eyes. Wait- wasn't that the kid who tried to take Ayanami's head off? She frowned, realizing that, yes, it was the kid. "Head up the stairs, there's one Hawkzile there." Was all she said, getting up and ignoring them. They stayed there, on the floor, for a little while longer, then got up, running away from her.

She resumed her walk, running into her brother, Ayanami.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Teito escaped, I take it you know where he is?" he answered.

"Top floor, but just wait a bit." She answered. He nodded, and they both walked, slowly, to the top, just in time for Teito to escape. Ayanami fired an attack at him, but made sure not to hurt him too much. If you didn't look closely you wouldn't have seen their smiles, but Kuroyuri and Hyuuga did.

"Best to go." Akira said. Hyuuga and Kuroyuri nodded. They all walked back down, thankfully not encountering anyone who wants to talk, namely the generals. She knew that this boy reminded her of something, and she could tell it was bothering Ayanami as well.

She didn't understand how one kid, a 'traitor' at that, could make her reconsider the orders she was given. She felt like she should help, but how? She might as well sleep on it. She walked over to her door, opening it.

"All of you get a good sleep." She ordered, not really feeling like going on a hunt.

"We have a big day tomorrow." She whispered.

It wasn't even an hour later, until she felt something enter her bed.

"Nightmare?" she asked, and felt Kuroyuri nod. She opened her amethyst eyes, looking at Kuroyuri's pink and, surprisingly, bloody red eyes. She sighed, pulling Kuroyuri nearer.

"Do we really have to go find him?" Kuroyuri asked. Akira nodded.

"Bet you would love to do paperwork than this." She whispered.

"Damn fucking right." Akira answered.

"Funny, you never swear around the others, but when you're around us, in our office, you swear like a sailor. Remember when Haruse first heard you swear? He had the funniest expression!" Kuroyuri giggled.

"Yes, I remember." Akira answered, voice amused.

"Wonder who the new guy, or girl, will be." Kuroyuri wondered out loud.

"He will be a Warren. That much I know." Admitted Akira.

"Hope he's nice. Who will he be paired up with?" she asked.

"Hyuuga." Answered Akira.

"I feel sorry for him already…" Kuroyuri trailed off.

"Yes, I think everyone will feel sorry for the new one." Said Akira, "but, Hyuuga will still annoy us."

"You're right… Then you and Ayanami-sama will beat him up!" She giggled.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Said Akira.

"Promise to eat Breakfast with?" asked Kuroyuri.

"Alright…" Answered Akira. Kuroyuri smiled, starting to yawn. She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

When morning came, Akira told it to fuck off, and when it didn't, she decided to, at least, try to get up. She managed to just sit up, when the screams started. "Great start to a fucking day." She mumbled, Kuroyuri stirring.

"What is it now?" Kuroyuri groaned. "

Don't know, but if they don't stop, either Ayanami or I will stop it." She growled, getting off the bed. She walked over to her door, opened it then walked over to Hyuuga and the poor humans he was stirring up. She walked behind him, then slapped him over to head. Poor Hyuuga fell to the ground, whimpering about his head.

"'Kira-saaaaan! Why are you so meaaaaan!" he whined.

"It was either me, or Ayanami." She hissed. That shut Hyuuga up, and he looked fearfully over at the quiet door of Chief of Staff Ayanami's room.

"Bye 'Kira-san!" He said quickly, rushing out of the hallway. Akira just frowned, walking over to her brother's room, nocking 3 times.

"Enter." Said Ayanami. She opened the door, walking in, seeing her brother on the bed, in full uniform. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hyuuga." She said, and he nodded.

"Shall we go?" He asked, and she nodded. When they walked out, every member of the Black Hawks was there, including the annoying generals.

"What took you so damn long, Ayanami-sama, Akira-sama?" one of the generals spat out.

"None of your business." Answered Akira, voice deadpanned. He growled, but backed down when Akira and Ayanami glared.

"Are we going, Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga, fake smile in place.

"Yes." Answered Ayanami, who started to walk, quietly talking to Akira. Ayanami and Akira still hadn't finished the conversation when they bordered the Ribidzile. Ayanami and Akira sat in the throne-like chairs, in the bridge. When they finally stopped, Hyuuga and Kuroyuri talked to them. Kuroyuri was saying much things many people couldn't get, but Akira nodded, and answered back.

Hyuuga was saying how many of the 'poor' kids would get either really good, or would die. Soon it changed into a very different conversation, one about lollipops "

Come on Aya-tan! You need to at least try one!" Hyuuga whined.

"No." answered Ayanami, in a heartbeat.

Hyuuga pouted, then said "Why'd you allow him to escape?" Ayanami and Akira shrugged.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Exploded Hyuuga. Then he started to rant. Ayanami and Akira just looked, sometimes rolling their eyes. He finally stopped, after, what felt to Akira and Ayanami, hours. He puffed and gasped for breath.

"You alright, Baka?" asked Akira.

"Yes." Answered Hyuuga.

"Well, when is the new recruit getting here?" mumbled Akira, and as if on cue, the door opened to reveal a young boy with blonde hair and kind amber-brownish eyes.

"Is this the new one?" questioned Akira.

"Hai! My name is Konatsu Warren." Konatsu answered.

"I like this one." Said Akira.

"Are you Akira-sama?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Yes. Welcome to hell, Konatsu." She said.

Konatsu's eyes widened, but he replied, "Thank you for the welcome, Akira-sama."

Akira smiled then said "Hyuuga, you should be more like him." Every Black Hawk, excluding Ayanami and Konatsu, laughed at what she said.

"Yeah! Be more like the new recruit, Hyuuga!" Laughed Kuroyuri.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" said Kuroyuri. "My names Kuroyuri, this Baka over here is Hyuuga. The one with blue hair is Haruse and this is Katsuragi! Oh. And these are Ayanami-sempai and Akira-sempai!" She said, tone excited. She pointed at all of the Black Hawks when she named them.

"Nice to meet you." Konatsu said, shy.

"Are you shy?" asked Ayanami. Konatsu jumped, but replied "A little yes…"

"Don't worry, Kona-tan… you won't be for long!" Cackled Hyuuga. Akira glared at him, then hit him on the side of his head.

"Ow! 'Kira-chan! Why'd you do that?" He whined.

"You need to respect people more, Hyuuga." She said.

"How are you?" she asked. Konatsu jumped, again, not knowing if she was talking to him.

"Konatsu, how are you?" she asked again.

"Oh. I'm fine, Akira-sama." He replied.

"Konatsu, don't call me or Ayanami that when we are alone." She said. Konatsu nodded.

"So you come from a Warsfeil family?" she asked.

"Yes. But I was born normal." He answered. Every Black Hawk blinked.

"But… you almost beat Hyuuga in a battle!" Gasped Kuroyuri. 'Almost beat Hyuuga…? I like this kid.' Thought Ayanami and Akira. When they pulled away from their thoughts they seen that Kuroyuri was getting Konatsu to try something. When Akira walked over she seen it was Kuroyuri's cooking.

She sighed.

"Kuro? Make sure he doesn't chock to death, please." She said, loud and clear.

Everyone stopped, looking over at Konatsu, who was about to eat a little bit. He looked over at the others then at Akira.

"Should I eat it?" He politely asked.

"If you want." She replied.

He nodded, then ate the spoonful of cooking. He chewed on it for a little bit, then said "May I have more, please?" Everyone but Akira and Ayanami gaped at Konatsu, who was eating the rest of the food. Akira smiled.

"All right, time to find this 'brat'." She said.

"Why do I get this feeling you don't want to do this?" asked Hyuuga.

"Because we don't?" replied Ayanami, with an eye roll. Hyuuga smiled. "So who do we traumatize first?" he asked. Akira frowned, then slapped him on the side of the head. Hyuuga almost fell over managing to grab onto one of the others. When he looked up, Ayanami and Akira were snickering behind their hands.

"You're laughing!" He accused.

"So?" Said Ayanami.

"You shouldn't laugh because of that!" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Akira asked, eyes playful.

"I said, 'you shouldn't laugh because of that!' Happy?" Hyuuga replied, with a pout. Ayanami looked over at him, shaking his head. He walked over to Hyuuga, saying something that the others couldn't hear. Hyuuga brightened up immediately.

"Let's go!" He said.

They walked in, Hyuuga bumping his new 'partner'. Konatsu didn't really know how to react, seeing that he only seen one side, before coming on board. He just ignored him, instead talking to Katsuragi.

"So how are you?" Konatsu quietly asked. Katsuragi smiled, and stopped reading for a while, putting the book away.

"I'm fine, Konatsu-kun. How are you?" He asked back. Konatsu relaxed, and they fell into a comfortable conversation. At the front of the group, Ayanami and Akira were having a conversation of their own. 'Do we really have to do this? He's just a damn boy!' mumbled Akira, and Ayanami smiled. 'Sadly yes.' He answered, via their 'mind-link'. They quickly got to the room, and entered, seeing the young cadet tense.

"Leave. We wish to do this alone." Ordered Akira, and everyone but Hyuuga, Ayanami and herself left.

"Hello, Mikage. How are you today?" Akira asked, politely.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" He asked, in return. "Perfectly fine. Can you tell us the bare minimal of were Teito-kun was going?" she asked. Mikage blinked, then said "Excuse me?"

"Can you tell us the bare minimal of were Teito-kun was going, like a general direction." She repeated. Mikage blinked, then gaped at her.

"Um." Was all he said.

"How about this? I point to a district, and you nod or shake your head. O.K?" she said, nice and clear. Mikage nodded.

"Good. Now let's start with District 1." Mikage shook his head, and only on District 7 did he hesitant.

"He's going to District 7, eh?" said Hyuuga, smirking.

"I don't know!" Defended Mikage.

"Mikage. Don't make me do something you'll regret." Warned Ayanami.

"Maybe, he might have, but I don't remember!" Mikage was obviously lying.

"Mikage… I will only ask one more time, what is Teito-kun trying to do?" she asked, and Mikage shut his mouth, firmly.

The Generals walked in, snarling.

"Fucking hell." She uttered, making sure no-one like the Generals could hear her. She turned to Mikage, allowing Hyuuga to come forward.

"Don't break him too badly, Hyuuga. Just enough to make him speak." She ordered, forcing herself to do this. She had to seem heartless, and she couldn't help to guilt that rose in her, but she forced it down. Hyuuga nodded, and started to bring in Mikage's family.

'I'm sorry… but I can't help you anymore.' She thought, hearing as Ayanami whispered something, in Mikage's ear. Suddenly, Mikage screamed, calling them all sorts of vicious names, including heartless bitch and bastard. She blocked it out, eyes only revealing sadness.

They finally were allowed to release Mikage, he was slightly brainwashed, and she hated it. She never liked the brainwash, it made her mad, why should we, as humans or Warsfeil, do this? Slowly breaking a spirit, just because we want to know something we shouldn't or wasn't meant to have. She had seen the effects it had on Raphael and she felt sickened, extremely unhappy, and she didn't know where the feeling came from. That was what scared her. When she watched people getting brainwashed, she didn't know where the anger or sadness came from, and she knew for a fact that Ayanami was the same.

Where had the feelings come from? Why would they feel like that, especially with Raphael? She sighed, noticing that Mikage was gone, and the Generals voices felt like they were grating against her eardrums and brain. 'When will they shut the damn hell up?' she thought, and started, where had that thought come from? She focused, and really wanted to harm something. It seemed the Generals knew this, because they walked away, and Kuroyuri came in.

She had unknowingly growled, eyes flashing to a darker shade. The Generals went straight to Chairman Miroku, telling him. Miroku nodded, scarlet red eyes darkening, then lightened.

"Thank you." He whispered to the Generals, texting to someone on his phone. His eyes were shadowed and his face and tone were emotionless.

Akira moved down the hallway, not one soldier stayed in the Black Hawks path for very long. They were furious, Miroku had told them Ayanami and Akira had to leave to go see the Emperor. All of the Black Hawks needed to find something to chop up, now. Hyuuga didn't have his usual smiling façade on, and Kuroyuri's eye was filled with hate and murderous intent. Miroku had promised them, that Ayanami and Akira would come back unharmed, but could you really trust him? He had promised a lot of things, and while most of them came true, the others didn't. Like how he wouldn't try to separate Hyuuga, Ayanami, Akira, and now Kuroyuri. And what was he doing? Separating them. Hyuuga breathed, in and out, and kept doing that, until most of his anger disappeared. Miroku said they would be back in four days. They left one day ago.

Akira was watching the Emperor with boredom.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked, tempted to yawn.

"It seems like there is something you'll like to tell us?" asked the Emperor, eyes hardened.

'Fuck you' was on the tip of Ayanami's and Akira's tongues but they didn't allow it to manifest.

"Why are we here?" she asked, glaring.

The Emperor smirked, and Ayanami and Akira's guards went up.

"You have been very temperamental haven't you?" he asked, getting up from his throne.

When he was close to Akira and Ayanami, he attempted to touch them, they growled, eyes flickering.

"Amazing. Truly amazing." He whispered, watching as the eyes flickered back to Ayanami and Akira's color.

He nodded, going back to his throne, and sitting there.

"You're free to leave." He said, finally, and Ayanami and Akira left, not bothering to even glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayanami and Akira were furious.

They glared at everyone in their way, why the hell did the Emperor make them stay for two whole fucking days, when they were allowed to leave the minute the conversation ended?

"Stupid fucking Emperor." Akira muttered under her breath. Ayanami glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

She growled, hearing that they were summoned, again. She glared at the poor soldier who was forced to come tell them, scaring him, by the way he quaked in his boots. He gulped, leaving. They got up, walking down the huge hallway, pissed off. Finally they came to the throne room, and they managed to calm down, if a little bit. Their eyes were still frozen, but were practically glowing. They opened the door, walking in, only allowing a small frown to grace their lips. The Emperor was on his throne, smiling. Akira almost growled, the fucking idiot Generals were here. She narrowed her eyes, feeling the murderous intent flowing from Ayanami, knowing hers matched it.

The Generals froze, eyes widening. Miroku looked over at them, confused, then he looked at Ayanami and Akira, and he stepped back, only a little. The Emperor looked at them, frowning. He wiped the frown off, when he spotted Ayanami and Akira. He refused to look at them, exceptionally their eyes.

"Is there a reason we are here?" asked Akira, annoyed. Unknown to them, their eyes were flickering between their color and a darker color.

"Yes. It seems we are going to have to keep you here for a little more." Said the Emperor, seeing their eyes flicker faster.

"Can you stop that, please? It's really freaking weird." Said one of the Generals, backing up.

"Stop what?" snapped Akira, glaring. The others blinked.

"Uh. Your eyes…" began another General, having to look away.

"What about our eyes?" asked Ayanami, looking at them, through narrowed flickering eyes.

"Nothing." Miroku quickly said, watching as their eyes stopped flickering that fast.

They frowned, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Is there a reason we are staying here longer?" asked Akira, calm.

"Yes, but I would prefer to see how it turns out." Said the Emperor. Ayanami and Akira's eyes narrowed, eyes flickering faster, again.

Ayanami and Akira almost growled, but managed to keep the growl in. They sighed, closing their eyes, annoyed.

"But you may leave tomorrow." Said the Emperor, surprising everyone. Ayanami and Akira didn't show their surprise, just nodded, then leaved.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the Generals, unhappy.

"From the flickering eyes, I would say they aren't normal Warsfeil. I have no idea what they are, but they are far more dangerous than that Teito boy." Said the Emperor, frowning.

Ayanami and Akira walked down the hallway, and they would rather die than admit this, confused.

'What did they mean by our eyes?' wondered Akira, asking Ayanami, via mind-link.

'No idea. But they are scared.' Said Ayanami, annoyed.

They sighed, walking in their rooms.

Waking up, they were summoned to the Emperor. They walked in, and waited.

When the Emperor finally allowed them to leave, Akira swore she would need something to decapitate, or kill. She knew that Ayanami would be the same. They finally got on a Ribidzile, and they sighed. Soon they were at District 1, where the Black Hawks waited for them to come out. They walked out, bad mood evident to every member. The Black Hawks straightened, even Hyuuga. They didn't say anything, remaining quiet. When they finally reached their office, and every Black Hawk member, except Hyuuga and Kuroyuri, left, did they growl.

"Hey, you OK, 'Kira-san? Aya-tan, is something wrong?" asked Hyuuga.

Ayanami looked at Hyuuga, frowning. Hyuuga blinked, swearing that Ayanami's eyes flickered.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes, Okasan?" asked Kuroyuri.

Akira's eyes looked over at her, narrowed.

"What do you mean, Kuro?" asked Akira, annoyed.

"Your eyes flickered to a different color. Then flickered back." Explained Kuroyuri, child-like curious evident in her eyes.

"Is that so?" asked Akira, narrowing her eyes.

Kuroyuri nodded, keeping her head held high. Akira nodded, smiling. When they finally left, she allowed her smile to drop. She remained quiet, leaning in her chair, closing her eyes. She frowned, opening her eyes, just in time to see a shadow disappear. She narrowed her eyes, getting out of her chair. She walked over to the window, watching the sun set. She tried to look around, the sun glaring at her eyes. She sighed, closing the curtains. She turned around, seeing a flash of white, and froze. Her eyes widened, looking around the office. She frowned, not finding anything out of the norm. She sighed, leaving the office. She opened the door, and before she left, felt something wasn't right. She looked back, not seeing what would make her that uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes, leaving.

She managed to run into Ayanami.

"Hey." she said, annoyed. No-one was out, everyone was asleep.

"Hey." he answered, his deep voice sounding tired.

She smiled, walking with him.

"What are you doing out here?" Ayanami asked, allowing himself a few emotions, no-one can see them, right?

"I think I might go crazy if I have to stay one more second in that damn office." She said, pushing her hair back.

"Your bun is collapsing." Said Ayanami.

"Let it fucking collapse." Said Akira, annoyed.

He sighed, smiling.

She couldn't help but smile, pushing him a little. He blinked, pushing her a little, but she dodged. She ended up in front of him, playful amethyst eyes locked on his. She smiled, tagging him. She ran, not looking back, hearing him run after her. She sprinted, running through the hallways, silent. Ayanami ran after her, silent as a ghost, and they both didn't noticed that two skulls were watching them. She pulled her hair out, it was getting annoying. Finally she stopped, hearing and seeing Ayanami slow down. They smiled, playful. Ayanami shook his head, small smile gracing his lips. They pushed each other one more time, separating. They smiled, waving. The skulls twitched, not sure what they just 'seen'. Faces bleed on to the skulls, revealing light eyes and hair. One had a side pony-tail and the other had messy hair. They looked at each other smiling.

"Maybe we should keep this a secret." Said the one with the side pony-tail. The other nodded, small smile on his lips.

They disappeared, as if they weren't ever there.

When Ayanami and Akira woke up, the first thing they did was groan. Ayanami was on his stomach, and when he attempted to get up, he felt the arm on his waist tighten. He looked over, seeing Hyuuga waking up. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the hand.

"Hyuuga." He said, shaking Hyuuga. Hyuuga finally woke up, frowning.

"What are you doing, Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga, still half asleep.

"Trying to get up." Said Ayanami, looking at him. Hyuuga smiled, tightening his grip.

Ayanami sighed, almost wrenching his arm off his waist. Hyuuga quickly nuzzled his neck, wrapping his other arm around Ayanami's waist. Ayanami frowned, looking at Hyuuga. Hyuuga smiled, pulling away from Ayanami's neck, keeping Ayanami still. Ayanami lessened his frown, leaning forward, kissing him. Hyuuga stilled, tightening his hold. They finally separated, and Ayanami grabbed the arm around his clothed waist. He looked at the bathroom, smiling.

"Well, come on." He said, getting up, and helping Hyuuga to the bathroom.

They got out in 30 minutes flat, Hyuuga smiling. They walked to the office, seeing Kuroyuri watch Akira work. Akira glanced up, smiling.

"Morning." She chimed, watching as Hyuuga followed Ayanami to his seat. She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

She looked back at her paperwork, going through the paperwork fast. The door opening completely failed to make her look up, but when Kuroyuri hissed, she looked up. Ayanami also looked up seeing something that made him blink.

"What the-?" he began, watching as the walking skeleton disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Kuroyuri, after a few minutes.

"No idea." Answered Akira, confused.

"I'm going to do some work…" said Hyuuga, walking over to his desk.

They finally finished, with Hyuuga goofing off halfway through. Akira looked at him, annoyed as hell. She sighed, cracking her neck. She got up, walking out. She heard the rest of the Black Hawks got up, paperwork done. They walked down, managing to get to their training grounds.

"Konatsu, go with Katsuragi. I want you to teach him everything. Haruse, spar with Kuroyuri. Hyuuga, you can spar with us." Ordered Akira, watching their expressions.

Konatsu blinked, walking away with Katsuragi. Haruse nodded, going to a separate space to battle. Ayanami and Akira moved away, finding a nice sized slat of concrete, taking their swords out. Hyuuga drew his Katanas, crossing them over. Akira smiled, then attacked. Throughout all of the spar, Ayanami and Akira made sure that they wouldn't badly injure Hyuuga, making sure their attacks went a little bit to the side. Unknown to them, the others came back, watching as Hyuuga finally seemed to get the upper hand, with Ayanami and Akira dodging and blocking his attacks. They dance around the attacks, smiling.

"Are they really that hard to hit?" asked Konatsu, seeing a red Zaiphon just barely get Hyuuga's head.

Konatsu gulped, watching with wide eyes.

They watched as Hyuuga finally managed a hit on Akira, her hair falling down to her lower waist. Akira smirked, deciding to step it up, going faster. She twirled around his swords, and Hyuuga made an annoyed sound, and tried harder to get them. He didn't manage to get them, and fell down, huffing. Akira and Ayanami just stayed there, then walked over to him. Akira smiled, looking at Hyuuga.

"Huh. You're out of breath? How pitying." She said, teasing.

"You're the one who is impossible to take out." Rebuffed Hyuuga.

"It's only a spar, you don't have to go full out." Commented Ayanami, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hyuuga had to smile.

"You're as mean as ever aren't you Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked.

Ayanami and Akira rolled their eyes, walking away. They heard Hyuuga get up, easily. Konatsu gasped, shocked that Hyuuga seemed unharmed.

"How…?" Konatsu asked, shock showing in his eyes.

"Aya-tan and 'Kira-san make sure I don't get too hurt, really it's sweet~" gushed Hyuuga, wincing when Ayanami stomped on his foot.

"But they're still mean." He whimpered. Ayanami and Akira huffed, turning away from their overly emotional childhood friend.

They walked away, looking at the damage.

"Huh. We did more damage than before." Akira commented.

Hyuuga looked over at them, confused. Then he looked around, shrinking in on himself.

"Oops. We might need a new place to train soon." He said, looking at the destroyed ground that they were sparring on.

"You think?" asked Akira, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Hyuuga shrank back, watching her. Hyuuga bowed his head, not looking at her in the eyes. Akira rolled her eyes, walking away. She caught a glimpse of a white skull, and growled. The others looked over at her. She sighed, frown on her lips. She resumed walking away, feeling Kuroyuri walk beside her. She glanced at Kuroyuri, smiling. They managed to get back, in a total of 30 minutes, usually they take 40 minutes.

"Bonus, we're early." Muttered Akira.

She smiled, eyes flickering one last time. She walked over to her desk, carefully going through her drawers. She frowned, sitting down.

"What's wrong Okasan?" asked Kuroyuri, walking closer to Akira.

"Ayanami, check your desk." Ordered Akira, still ruffling through her desk. Ayanami blinked, going over to his desk. He checked the top, freezing. When he managed to unfreeze himself, he checked the drawers. They finally slammed the last drawer shut, frown indicating they weren't happy.

"Aya-tan what's wrong?" asked Hyuuga.

"Someone's been through our desks. Check yours, tell us if anything is missing." Ordered Ayanami, hat shadowing his eyes.

The Black Hawks froze, then went to their desks, looking if anything was missing. After 30 minutes, they came back to Ayanami's and Akira's desks. When asked if anything was missing, they all answered 'no'. Ayanami and Akira nodded, frown increasing.

"What's going on Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga, hidden sapphires narrowed.

"Someone went through all of our desks." Answered Akira.

"Huh? Why would they do that? We never keep anything personal here, so why would they go through our desks?" asked Konatsu.

"We have no idea." Said Akira, annoyed as hell.


End file.
